I remember you
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: Songfic. Sirius recorda-se dos bons momentos com sua amada.


**.I Remember You.**

-Marlene McKinnon -Apontou Sirius na foto da Ordem da Fênix original, a mulher, apresentada como Marlene, era muito bonita e tinha belos cabelos cor castanho escuros, olhos pretos que a davam muito charme- Foi morta duas semanas depois da foto.

Harry o encarava, surpreso pela demostração de afeto, Sirius parecia à beira de lágrimas.

-Voldemort matou toda a família dela. -O homem continuou, soltando um soluço inaudível.

-Sirius -Harry chamou- Você gostava dela?

O homem mirou bem o menino, que já era um rapaz bem formado. A verdade é que ele até a pediu em casamento, mas... Deveria contar isso à Harry?

-Eu e Marlene fomos namorados durante a época que a ordem estava se formando.

-Sério? -Perguntou Harry, mais que curioso.

Sirius assentiu.

-Vocês se conheceram em Hogwarts? -A pergunta chegou a ser idiota, mas tudo bem.

-Sim -Disse Sirius, se lembrava até hoje como ela era bela e gentil quando criança.

-**FlashBack on**-

-Ops, acho que minha faca derreteu... -Disse Sirius, no primeiro ano, durante a segunda aula de Poções.

-Aqui, -Disse uma menina muito bonita, erguendo uma faca para ele- Eu te empresto.

Sirius corou. Pegou a faca e picou o último ingrediente para completar a poção. Ficou tão desconcertado com a beleza da menina que cortou a ponta do dedo. Xingou baixinho e enfiou o dedo na boca, devolvendo a faca à morena.

-Obrigada... -Ele começou.

-Marlene McKinnon. -Ela sorriu de um jeito que fez o oxigênio fugir de seus pulmões.

-**FlashBack off**-

-E você_já_gostava dela? -Perguntou Harry.

-Bem, secretamente eu já era platonicamente apaixonado por ela, só que todas as vezes que conversavámos, eu falava uma idiotice. -Contou Sirius.

-**FlashBack on**-

Sirius estava conversando animadamente sobre Quadribol com James, quando, ao virar em um corredor, esbarrou em uma menina. Marlene.

-D-Desculpe -Sirius disse.

-Tudo bem -Ela sorriu daquele jeito que só ela fazia.- Estão indo para a aula de Feitiços?

-Sim, quer ir conosco? -Convidou James.

-Claro.

Continuaram a caminhar, um silêncio pairando no ar.

-Então, -Sirius tentou pensar em algo realmente inteligente para conversar, mas quando estava perto de Marlene só pensava o quanto ela é bonita, ou como gostaria de ficar fitando aqueles olhos tão negros- Não é estranho como o xadrez de bruxo seja tão brutal?

-Ahn.. -Ela fez- é...

-**FlashBack off**-

Incrível como ela tinha esse poder de deixá-lo desnorteado, sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

Harry ia fazer mais perguntas, quando Moody abriu a porta. Tinham que ir.

Tonks abriu a porta da casa dos Black. Sirius entrou na sua forma de cão. Dora não entrou, apenas fechou a porta e deixou Sirius lá, sozinho com suas lembranças. Se Marlene estivesse viva, ela estaria lá por ele.

I paint a picture of the days gone by

(Desenho um quadro dos dias passados)

When love went blind and you would make me see

(Quando o amor ficou cego e você me fazia ver)

I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes

(Eu ficaria uma vida inteira em seus olhos)

So that I knew that you were there for me

(Da forma que eu sabia que você estava lá para mim)

Time after time, you were there for me

(Dia após dia, você estava lá por mim)

Voltou à sua forma humana e foi para seu quarto, deitou-se e tornou a pensar em Marlene. Como amava essa mulher! Ficou tantas vezes inseguro com o que ela pensava sobre ele...

-**FlashBack on**-

-Hey, Remus! -Chamou Sirius, olhando-se no espelho do dormitório, o amigo largou o livro e passou a encará-lo.

-Sim?

-Você acha que eu tenho cara de.. ahn, mulherengo? -Perguntou, inseguro.

-Sinceramente, sim -Disse Remus, não mentiria para o melhor amigo.

-É algo com meu cabelo? -Perguntou, puxando os fios castanhos e ondulados.

-Não, naturalmente você é charmoso -Sirius olhou Remus, como se ele fosse louco- Acho que isso faz as garotas pensarem que você seja... hum, um galinha. Fora o fato de que você e James são bem próximos.

Outro fato, James também tinha fama de galinha.

-Mas posso saber porque me perguntou? -Questionou Remus.

-Ah -Sirius fez, tinha que dizer- Estou gostando de Marlene McKinnon.

De repente uma luz passou sobre ele.

-Vocês são amigos! -Ele exclamou a novidade do ano- Acha que ela gosta de mim?

-Não sei dizer. -Disse Remus, sorrindo de lado.

-**FlashBack off**-

Virou-se de lado. Olhou para a sua antiga vitrola.

-**FlashBack on**-

-Sirius? -A voz doce de Marlene chamou-o das sombras de um canto da antiga Ordem.

-Sim? -Ele a procurou.

Ela apareceu em frente ele, usando o seu habitual vestido laranja, tipico do século XVI.

-Nada. -Ela sorriu, carinhosamente.

-Quer dançar? -Sirius convidou, andando para as sombras.

-Mas não tem...

Sirius ligou sua velha vitrola e colocou uma musica lenta.

-Musica. -Marlene completou, sorrindo.

Sirius ergueu a mão para ela, que aceitou. Ele a puxou e a prendeu num abraço, movimentando-se para os lados, de modo devagar. Marlene não conhecia a musica, mas estava adorando-a. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, inalando o perfume suave dele.

Assim que o último verso foi cantado e o último acorde, tocado. O casal se afastou alguns centimetros, para poderem se fitar. Sirius acaríciou o rosto da morena. O coração batendo descompassadamente. Fazia tempo desde o último beijo entre eles. Então seus lábios finalmente se tocaram. Marlene sentiu um arrepio na espinha, seguido de uma onda de calor. Passou os dedos por dentre os cabelos de Sirius. Estava tudo perfeito.

-**FlashBack off**-

You said "I love you babe," without a sound

(Você disse "Eu te amo, baby" sem um som)

I said I'd give my life for just one kiss

(Eu disse que daria a minha vida por um beijo seu)

I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss

(Eu viveria por seus sorriso e morreria por seu beijo)

Virou-se para o outro lado, a fim de se livrar da sensação vázia em seu peito. Algo estava abaixo de seu travisseiro, o encomodando. Enfiou a mão lá. Seus dedos trouxeram ao seus olhos uma caixinha avelulada na cor azul. Ele a abriu e encontrou a aliança que ele havia comprado para dar à _ela_. Lembrou-se de como a pediu.

-**FlashBack on**-

Sirius e Marlene estavam na sala de estar da casa de Remus, ele havia saído, mas Sirius o pedira o uso da sala, já que James estava com Lily, não queria ir observá-los trocando juras de amor, queria fazer isso com Marlene. Eles estavam encostados um no outro, apoiados no encosto do sofá, Marlene deitava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Sirius, que levemente encostava a sua na dela. Acaricíavam-se enquanto jogavam conversa fora. De repente Sirius começa:

-Marlene, sei que estamos no meio de uma guerra, estamos sobre pressão, mas quando tudo se acabar, você não gostaria de ser minha esposa?

Ele _sentiu_ o sorriso dela. Ela se virou para encará-lo. Os olhos negros tomados por lágrimas, um sorriso sufocante, indo de orelha à orelha. Ela ia dizer algo quando Sirius se levantou e a puxou, logo ele se ajoelhou.

-Marlene McKinnon, eu amo você e quero passar o resto de minha vida ao seu lado.

Ela começou a chorar.

-AH! -Ela gritou, jogando-se nos braços de Sirius- Eu aceito, também te amo, muito e também quero ficar ao seu lado, eternamente.

-**FlashBack off**-

Sirius começou a chorar, lembrando-se que, uma semana depois, estavam em Godric's Hollow. Lutando contra Voldemort e Marlene foi morta, diante de seus olhos. Fazendo-o desmoronar, perdeu o chão sobre seus pés.

Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain

(Acordei com o som da chuva torrencial)

Washed away a dream of you

(Que levou embora um sonho sobre você)

But nothing else could ever take you away

(Mas nada poderia te afastar)

'Cause you'll always be my dream come true

(Porque você sempre será meu sonho realizado)

Oh my darling, I love you

(Oh, minha amada, eu amo você)

Estava duelando com sua prima repugnante, Bellatrix Lestrange, em uma sala do Ministério da Magia. Logo, um feitiço muito forte fez com que ele cambaleasse e passasse por um arco, um véu. Sentindo toda a sua vida saindo de sua carne. Seu último olhar dirigido ao seu amado afilhado.

Levantou-se, assustado, não se lembrava de ter se deitado, não se lembrava de ter vestido uma roupa branca, não se lembrava de ter ido para um local tão bonito, rodeado por uma fraca névoa.

-Sirius -Uma doce voz o saudou. Marlene.

Ele levantou-se, sobressaltado.

-Eu... morri?

-Sim. -Ela deu um sorriso triste- Estou triste por isso, mas estou feliz em revê-lo.

Oh, Merlim. E agora? Espere, _o que ela disse mesmo_?

-Não há nada que você possa fazer, só espero que você esteja disposto a aceitar que eu lhe faça feliz.

Então sentiu uma enorme paz preenchê-lo, ela ainda o amava e ele a correspondia. Abraçaram-se

-Eu me lembro de você -Ela disse, sua voz mais doce que nunca.

Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand

(Lembro de ontem, andando de mãos dadas)

Love letters in the sand - I remember you

(Cartas de amor na areia, eu me lembro de você)

Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day

(Através das noites sem dormir e de cada dia interminável)

I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you

(Eu queria ouvir você dizer, eu me lembro de você)

**Oláaaaaaa, espero que tenham gostado, por favor comentem ou favoritem a Fic.**

**Sinceramente, é a minha primeira Sirius/Marlene, ****aceito criticas****.**

**Obrigada.**

**Beijos e sapos de chocolate.**


End file.
